A tire pressure sensor, disposed on a tire rim of a vehicle, constantly monitors the gas pressure and temperature of the tire, and outputs sensed values to a vehicle display device or a vehicle status warning device through wireless transmission. As such, a driver of the vehicle may be informed of the tire pressure status in real-time during a driving process, so as to prevent accidents resulted by tire abnormalities.
A tire sensor is usually connected to a gas intake nozzle disposed on an assembly hole of the tire rim. The gas intake nozzle serves as an input end for a user to pump gas into the tire. As sizes of tire rims may vary according to different designs and different vehicle types, in order to securely attach a tire pressure sensor on a tire rim after installing the tire pressure sensor, a manufacturer needs to perform structural adjustments to the tire pressure sensor for each vehicle model or each uniquely designed tire rim individually. Consequently, production costs are increased. In view of the above issue, a tire pressure sensor capable of appropriately adjusting according to the shape of a tire rim is proposed. For example, as a tire pressure sensor disclosed in the Taiwan Utility Model No. M405977, a gas intake nozzle thereof is disposed with an arched outer adjustment surface. Besides, the tire pressure sensor is further disposed with an arched inner adjustment surface at a position connecting to the gas intake nozzle. The outer adjustment surface and the inner adjustment surface are complementary in shape to perform relative sliding movements. In the above disclosure, the gas intake nozzle is fastened on the tire pressure sensor by penetrating a screw bolt through the outer adjustment surface of the gas intake nozzle and the inner adjustment surface of the tire pressure sensor. Thus, through such structural features, the tire pressure sensor in the above disclosure becomes suitable for any desired tire rim. However, since the gas intake nozzle is able to slide relatively to the tire pressure sensor and the two are fastened merely by one single screw bolt, jittering during a driving process may cause the gas intake nozzle to waver relatively to the tire pressure sensor. Under a long-term use, the gas intake nozzle is prone to loosening or even disengagement from the tire pressure sensor.